herofandomcom-20200223-history
Phosphora
Phosphora is a minor anti-hero in the videogame Kid Icarus: Uprising. She is one of Viridi's generals, and her army known as the Forces of Nature. backstory As Pit is flying towards the war between the Underworld Army, and the Forces of Nature, he encounters Thanatos fighting Phosphora. Despite Thanatos being the God of Death, he was defeated and presumably killed, by Phosphora. After defeating Thanatos, Phosphora goes to the abandoned Thunder Cloud Temple to recharge her powers. Lucky for Pit, Phosphora was wounded after her fight with Thanatos, so Pit could have a chance to defeat her. While Pit was trying to reach Phosphora, she tries to lower Pit's guard by flirting with him and calling him cute a few times. Eventually, Pit managed to enter the room where Phosphora was and confronted her. After her defeat, she disappears in a flash of light, while regretting calling Pit cute. Surprisingly, Phosphora later appears to take care of the Lightning Chariot after Pit arrives at Palutena's Temple. She then later appears again, when Dark Pit was knocked off of the Lightning Chariot after ramming it into the gateway to the Chaos Vortex that the Chaos Kin created. Personality although she can be very rude at times , she will help out pit and other people when she can , she is rather childish and will use her looks to get boys to give her attention , she is madly in love with pit and will do anything to get his attention , she at one point made palutena mad by calling her ma'am , making palutena mad and causing pit to be worried about what palutena was gonna do , Also she is rather lazy, expressing her feeling of having to battle opponents that threaten the Forces of Nature for Viridi, her master, especially when Pit continues his mission to defeat her, saying that it wasn't her "day" for having to battle both Thanatos and the angel in one day, but quickly got to work in an attempt to defeat and possibly kill Pit for Viridi. Viridi tells Pit and Palutena that the "free-spirited" Phosphora "isn't one to put down roots", possibly hinting that she goes wherever she desires without a care as to where she goes, similarly to the way a nomad behaves; going wherever they please. powers and skills Phosphora is very powerful and skilled can manulpulate thunder, she can also move as fast as thunder herself ,she is also capable of teleporting through the use of electricity. Also, Phosphora can project electricity into a severely dangerous ball of lightning and can manipulate wherever it moves. The reason Viridi recruited her into the Forces of Nature was because of her immensely powerful abilities, such as her ability to generate electricity from her body as aforementioned, her ability to create and manipulate lightning storms at will, but must recharge her powers after a long and costly battle, due to her using much of her lightning powers to fend off her's and Viridi's foes. She also has the ability to fire giant blasts of electricity that are quite lethal. She was also recruited for her ability to overpower and weaken her opponents by the use of her own methods. Heroic acts Phosphora taking care of Lightning Chariot helping dark pit when When He was knocked off of the Lightning Chariot after ramming it into the gateway to the Chaos Vortex that the Chaos Kin created. Gallery PhospheraSpirit.png|Phosphora in Kid Icarus Uprising Phosphora_Assist_Trophy_(SSBU).png|Phosphora in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers